Tachibana Project V1 (Beta)
Tachibana Project (Tachibana, Black, and Silver), is the result of a supersonic collision with the Vocaloid and Pokemon series' into one. It is the first game in the Mimiloid series, mostly known as the game that introduced Mimi, Domino, Astro, and all other Line 1 Mimiloids. And that lets you copy anything! However, it isn't without things that are unused, or were just cut for some reason. Internal Project Name Tachibana Project is referred to as "ctr_copycat" internally. "CTR" is the product code for the 3DS. "Copycat" refers to the copying gimmick this game and later Mimiroid games are known for. Like Nova Future Stars and other games forward, it has files throughout the game data that refer to the project name. E3 2012 Leftovers In the game's files, there is a file that reads "DemoE3.cts.nin.". This was most likely used at E3. Everything in the folder is identical to the prototype. System Error Message A nondescript error message remains in the game's files. Presumedly, this would display if the demo detected itself running on anything other than a developer Nintendo 3DS handheld. Demo System Messages Several messages still exist in the game's files, obviously used during the demo. The message below translates as "Thank you for playing the demo! Watch for the retail version and see what comes next!" Unused Data Mimiroid Line 2 Mimic Menu In Tachibana Project, Mimic allowed the player to choose which of the enemy/rival's moves they wanted Naomi to copy. In Angelique Zero, the move was changed and given a different name, Copycat. Unlike Mimic, a Mimiroid using Copycat simply copies the previous move used by the rival. Also, all Mimiroids can learn Copycat. Despite the change, the old move and menu still exist in the game's code. Mimiroid Line 2 and Line 3 Mimic Menu In Wild Tachibana/Black Ace/Silver Soul, Mimic allowed the player to choose which of the enemy/rival's moves they wanted Naomi to copy. In Angelique and Rotation Rangers, the move was changed and given a different name, Emulate. Unlike Mimic, a Mimiroid using Emulate simply copies the previous move used by the rival. Also, all Mimiroids can learn Copycat. Despite the change, the old move and menu still exist in the game's code. Unused Graphics Beta Logo An earlier version of the Tachibana Project logo can still be found in the ROM's files. E3 2012 Text White text for the title screen that says "E32012 ver.". It was obviously used during E3 of 2012. Unused Main Menu An unused futuristic title screen that can be seen in a streaming trailer that was included as an extra unlockable in Hyper Wild Fire. A similar looking one was later used for the options screen in Angelique albeit with a different colour palette. Build Dates Japan 0.93 Thu Mar 25 00:00:00 2012 South Korea 0.93 Thu April 1 00:00:00 2012 North America 0.94 Thu April 1 00:00:00 2012 Europe 0.95 Thu Jan 03 00:00:00 2013 Unused Text First off, text lines that have different variations, depending on the controls of the platform used, are still present in both handheld versions of the game. For instance, the Switch version has unused dialogue for Naomi describing Metronome with the 3DS Circle Pad despite being presented with the Joycon controller layout. Naomi Searches For Chocola There is some text suggesting Naomi going somewhere and having to look for Chocola in Tachibana Pier, but there's no moment in the game where that actually happens. The King of Hyudoros In Misty Marina's text file, there are unused clips suggesting that Domino and Astro encounters a Mimic Hyudoro in the same way that the characters do. However, while this never actually happens, they do get to fight King Hyudoro. And King Hyudoro has some unused voice lines too! However, these never end up used in the final product also. Shizu Slices Through In Misty Marina's subtitle file, there are unused clips suggesting that Domino and Astro encounter a Mimic Hyudoro in the same way that the other characters do. However, while this never actually happens, Astro does get to fight King Hyudoro. Rival Taunts There are several miscellaneous clips that go unused from certain rival characters, including several custom ones for each character. However, the data for each voice file appears to be bugged, meaning that each clips cuts off at the end of each file. Noisy Mimiroid Singing Supersonic Recital is really noisy: each character's singing is either cut off by a sound effect, or the volume is reduced drastically, making it impossible to hear these voice lines in-game. Mutual Feelings There are comments Taren and Sonika were meant to say after outrunning the falling Ado rocks in Red Canyon, but that part doesn't belong to Taren and Sonika's Red Canyon; the voice clips are empty. The voice07.bin subtitle files reveal that Taren was supposed to say, "Wow, that was too close!" to which Sonika replies "Yeah! We almost didn't make it in time." Colored Rails There are unused clips explaining how grind rails work in the game. These state that rails have different functions depending on color even though all rails function the same regardless of color in the final product. In addition, there are also some comments about rail colors lighting up when grinded on, which is more accurate. Unused Music Several unused tracks still exist in the game's data, but are never used in any way. It should be noted that the songs exist in the official soundtrack. Turbo Speed Up! (Trick and Treat Ver.) This track was supposed to play when a Mimiroid evolves into their respective Turbo Evo. However, it doesn't play at all, rendering it unused. The song still appears in the Tachibana Project official soundtrack. It is a remix of the main theme of the Tachibana Project ~'' ''Trick and Treat ''OVA. Turbocopy! (Unused) A track that is very reminiscent of the K-pop song, Very Very Very, by I.O.I. It was apparently supposed to be used for whenever a Mimiroid activates a Turbo Evo after using a Copy Chip. It was most likely cut due to repetition. Tachibana Pier (Unused) This track is based off of the ending theme, Tachibana Yesterday theme from the OVA that was released with the game, and was most likely intended to be used as a placeholder. Rival Attack! (Unused) An unknown 6-second track with an ominous theme. Possibly was supposed to be used for whenever Mimi encounters one of the rival Mimiroids in each area. The Saffron Stars (Unused) This track is based off of the Saffron City theme from ''Mika Star Team Rangers! Yellow. As the name infers, this track would have been used during a rival encounter with Mika. Chocola's Song (Unused) This track is based off of the Saffron City theme from Mika Star Force Rangers! Yellow Version. As the name infers, this track would have been used during a rival encounter with Mika and/or Nova. Unused Music Portions After the Fight (1) Sonic Recital (2) Speed (3) Talking Wave (4) These four themes normally cut off after around 15 to 28 seconds, but are actually about a minute and 46 seconds each. The songs do not appear in the Sound Test, but they do feature in the official soundtrack as "TALKING WAVE", SONIC RECITAL, "SPEED", and " Inaccessible V1 and V2 Appends Every Ultra Rare Mimiroid in the game has a V1/V2 Form, but these aren't obtainable anywhere in the game, as they weren't meant to be released outside of Ultra Gifts. Gin The only legitimate way to obtain elusive Mimiroid "VY0-121" in Tanjerin, Black, and Silver was to transfer over a Gin that had been uploaded to a Tachibana cartridge at a Nintendo-sponsored distribution event. GIN-V2S GIN-V2S later became available temporarily as a promotion for Xtreme Radio V3 during one of Turbospin's distribution events.